Double Trouble
by Pyra Opal
Summary: What starts out as a simple trip home to see her mum turns nasty when Rose, the Doctor and Jack hear of the strange deaths that have been happening. Also why do they seem to be connected to two of Rose's friends?


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who

AN: Hello, this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please be nice. I'd like to thank Blk Sapphire ( I think that's how I spell it) for helping me think up this story and hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome :).

* * *

"Where to now?" the Doctor asked Jack and Rose. Jack just shrugged and indicated Rose could choose.

"I'd like to go see mum for a day. You know, so she doesn't think I've gone and married an alien called Sozzy or something."

"Hey, Sozzy was the nicest alien you could ever meet," the Doctor protested. Jack and Rose just stared at him. "However it might be fun to see Jackie when she meets Jack."

Rose grinned and Jack shuddered, he'd heard horror stories from the Doctor about Rose's mother.

As they landed and started walking towards the giant block of flats a voice hailed Rose. "Rosie!" Turning they saw a blonde girl, looking around fourteen running towards them. She immediately pulled Rose into a hug before thrusting her back and holding her at arms length. "Your mother hasn't stopped talking about you since you left."

Rose blinked trying to put a name to the face. "Jenn!" she gasped, pulling the girl into another hug. "God it's good to see you." She turned to her companions, who were standing there awkwardly. "Jenn this is the Doctor," she introduced him.

"How's your face?" Jenn asked, "the slap Jackie gave you is legendary round here.

The Doctor grimaced, "please tell me I'm out of her bad books."

"This is Jack Harkness," Rose continued with the introductions. Jack shook Jenn's hand and they smiled at each other.

"I'm Jenn Pilot. I live just along from Rose's mum."

"Why did you move, didn't you have just about everything in your house?" Rose asked Jenn.

"Our parents went out one night and didn't come back, they were found dead in an alley." Her voice was quieter and she was obviously straining to keep a relatively light tone. "So me and Libby sold the house and everything we didn't need and moved here. Your mum always invites us for dinner on Saturday evenings."

"How is Libby?" Rose asked softly.

"Same as me really, we are twins after all, can't really hide much from each other. I still tease her about having a crush on Mickey when she was twelve."

"How can anyone have a crush on that idiot?" the Doctor wondered aloud and was hit in the arm by Rose.

"Speaking of twins, what happened to your hair? Last time I saw you, you and Libby were the brunette twins of mischief."

"We still are, and as for the hair… Well I tell people I dye it."

Rose didn't think much of this, after all the twins once spent a year claiming they were from Pluto and that there friend Carrie was from Jupiter (though Carrie protested strongly). The Doctor and Jack however caught on.

"What do you mean when you say you 'tell people'?" Jack questioned.

"Well one morning I went to sleep with brown hair, the next morning I wake up with blonde. Thought Libby was playing a joke on me but she woke up a redhead." Jenn grinned at the memory. "Both of us spent 3 hours trying to wash it out of our hair, in the end we had to accept it wasn't dye."

Jenn shrugged obviously not willing to give them any more information if she had any. "LIBS!" she screamed and a girl who'd been sneaking up behind them jumped.

"Dammit Jenn, let me have some fun." The girl looked around eighteen with red hair, apart from those differences though she was identical to Jenn. Same grey eyes, same nose, same height and same grin.

Rose pulled Libby into a hug. It had been ages since she'd seen these girls. They'd hung round her group when she was younger even though they wouldn't always include them in things as they were three years younger.

"Doctor, Jack this is Libby Pilot, the older twin of mischief, watch out one of them you can just about handle, together they have a flair for dramatics that can rival your own."

Both twins bowed dramatically, "Double the trouble," Libby started.

"Double the fun," Jenn finished.

Jack leaned towards the Doctor, "they certainly act like twins but they don't look like them."

"I know what you mean," the Doctor whispered back, studying the two girls closely.

Rose heard them and was trying to puzzle it out herself. They'd been identical when she'd last saw them. It had been a nightmare telling them apart, the only difference being Jenn's thinner eyebrows and slightly bigger eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be sixteen? It looks like Libby got older, and Jenn got younger."

Both groaned, and clunked their heads onto her shoulders. "We have no idea what's happening," they said in unison. Then they were suddenly all smiles and jokes again as they lead them up to the flats and disappeared into their own. The Doctor and Jack watched them closely, there was something weird about those two.

"Well," the Doctor put on a brave face as they arrived outside the flat. "Let's go face the dragon." Rose hit him on the arm again and knocked on the door. It was flung open and Rose was engulfed in her fourth hug that day.

"Why didn't you call, I'd have got something special for supper. Oh it's been ages. Do you want a cup of tea? I'll go put the kettle on." Jackie let go of her daughter, allowing Rose to breathe again.

"Hello mum."

"This is a new one," her mother said looking Jack up and down.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," he bowed and kissed her hand. He was obviously put straight away in Jackie's good books because she turned to the Doctor.

"You could learn something from him." She went in and left the Doctor gaping at the front door. Rose just giggled and led the way to the living room as Jackie started making tea.

"Hey," she called from the kitchen. "Are you guys here to investigate those mysterious deaths?"


End file.
